Jake
|Status=VerstorbenVickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky (Hauskätzchenhimmel) |Tod=NirgendwoVickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky (Hauskätzchenhimmel) |Rang1=Junges |RName1=''Unbekannt'' |Rang2=Hauskätzchen |RName2=Jake |Familie1=Gefährtinnen |FName1=Muskat,Warriors AppVickys Facebook-Seite Quitte |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Prinzessin, Luna,Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky Ruby |Familie3=Söhne |FName3=Feuerstern, Filou, Tommy, Geißel, Strumpf |Familie4=Mutter |FName4=Crystal |Familie5=Vater |FName5=MokkaVickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky |Familie6=Brüder |FName6=Ferris, Whiskers |lebend=Blausterns Prophezeiung, Riesensterns Rache, Pinestar's Choice |erwähnt=In die Wildnis, The Ultimate Guide, Geißels Rache}} Jake ist ein dicker, flammend- orangefarbener Kater mit hellen, blatt- grünen Augen, einer längst verheilten Kerbe am Ohr und seidigem, weichem, dichtem, glänzenden Fell, welches Streifen in verschiedenen Orangetönen hat. Er ist das Ebenbild seines Sohns Feuerstern. Lebensgeschichte :Folgt Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Jake wird nicht mit Namen genannt. Feuerpfote antwortet auf Gelbzahns Frage, dass seine Eltern beide Hauskätzchen gewesen sind. Special Adventure Blausterns Prophezeiung :Als Blaupfote einem Eichhörnchen im Zweibeinerort hinterher jagt, sieht sie ihn auf dem Zaun sitzen. Er grüßt sie freundlich und fragt, ob sie eine Waldkatze ist. Er ist sehr interessiert am Wald, was sehr außergewöhnlich für ein Hauskätzchen ist. Neben ihm auf dem Zaun sitzt noch eine Kätzin, welche höchstwahrscheinlich Quitte ist. :Später sieht Blaupfote Kiefernstern mit ihm reden. Sie findet, dass Kiefernstern anfängt, sich das Hauskätzchenleben vorzustellen. Auf einer Großen Versammlung erzählt Zedernstern, dass er ein orangefarbenes Hauskätzchen über das SchattenClan-Gebiet jagen gesehen hat. Riesensterns Rache :Jake kämpft im Zweibeinerort gegen einen Hund, als Riesenschweif auftaucht und ihm hilft. Er erkennt, dass Riesenschweif eine Clan-Katze ist, da er schon von Katzen im Wald hinter den Zäunen gehört hat und Riesenschweif so gut kämpft. Dieser erklärt ihm, dass es vier Clans gibt und Jake wohl vom DonnerClan gehört hat. Bevor Jake noch etwas erwidern kann, warnt ihn Riesenschweif zu verschwinden, bevor der Hund wieder kommt. :Später findet er Riesenschweif, als dieser von einer vergifteten Ratte gegessen hat. Jake macht seinen Zweibeiner auf ihn aufmerksam, welcher ihn zum Tierarzt bringt. Als Riesenschweif wieder aufwacht, beruhigt ihn Jake, da er in einem Käfig ist, dass er bei ihm zuhause wäre und rausgelassen wird, sobald es ihm besser geht. Jake erklärt Riesenschweif, dass er das Hauskätzchenfutter ruhig essen kann, damit er wieder zu Kräften kommt. Riesenschweif sagt Jake, dass er auf einer Mission ist und die Katze finden muss, die seinen Vater Sandginster getötet hat, wobei ihm Jake helfen möchte, da er sehr interessiert am Leben der Clan-Katzen ist. Später sagt er Riesenschweif, dass man so tun muss, als möge man die Zweibeiner. Als Riesenschweif schnurrt und vom überraschten Zweibeiner gestreichelt wird, öffnet dieser dann die Klappe an der Tür und Riesenschweif und Jake fliehen nach draußen, wo sie auf Quitte treffen. Sie halten sich aber nicht lange bei ihr auf, da sie Jakes Zweibeiner in der Ferne heulen hören. :Jake meint, er kennt eine Katze, die vielleicht weiß ob die Streuner, die Riesenschweif sucht, hier vorbeigekommen sind. Sie werden dann von Pixie und Marmelade zu Häher gebracht und Riesenschweif hat ein ungutes Gefühl, welches sich verschlimmert als Jake dann noch die Taube, welche Häher versucht zu fressen, in Stücke reißt, damit sie diese leichter fressen kann. Häher aber faucht nur ihre Katzen an, warum das noch niemandem von ihnen eingefallen wäre. Häher sagt dann, dass Rotschopf einige Streuner beim Jagen in ihren Gassen erwischt hat. Als Riesenschweif deren Aussehen beschreibt, bestätigt diese, dass es die gesuchten Katzen sein müssen. Jake und Riesenschweif gehen daraufhin aus dem Zweibeinerort raus und übernachten in einer Hecke. Jake meinte anfangs, dass er nur bis zum Ende des Zweibeinerortes mitkommen würde, am nächsten Tag aber ist er schon wach und fragt Riesenschweif, wo sie nun hingehen würden. :Als sie einen Berg hochlaufen, entdeckt Riesenschweif einen Fuchs. Glücklicherweise weht der Wind in ihre Richtung, deshalb nimmt der Fuchs ihren Geruch nicht wahr und verschwindet schnell wieder. Unterwegs fragt Jake Riesenschweif vieles über das Clan-Leben, z.B. wieso die Clans untereinander kämpfen. Später wollen sie jagen und Riesenschweif scheucht eine Maus aus einem Dornengebüsch direkt in Jakes Pfoten. Riesenschweif sagt, dass Jake die Maus essen soll, aber Jake beharrt darauf, dass sie die Beute teilen, da das in Clans auch so üblich ist. Am nächsten Tag finden sie eine alte Geruchsspur, welche von den Streunern stammt. Die beiden verfolgen die Spur eine Weile und treffen erneut auf einen Fuchs, welcher die beiden überraschten Kater attackiert. Zusammen wehren sie ihn ab, jedoch wird Riesenschweif an der Pfote verletzt. Riesenschweif sagt, Rindengesicht würde das mit Ampfer behandeln, worauf Jake meint, er kann welchen holen. Als er zurückkommt, fragt er was damit jetzt zu tun ist. Riesenschweif erklärt ihm, dass er die Blätter zerkauen und die Paste dann auf die Wunde auftragen muss. Als Jake daraufhin angeekelt die Nase rümpft, schnurrt Riesenschweif belustigt und meint, dass er das selbst erledigen kann. Wenig später hören sie ein Geräusch, welches Jake erst für einen Rasenmäher hält. Jedoch kommen drei Monster auf jeweils zwei wirbelnden Pfoten auf sie zugerast (wahrscheinlich Geländemotorräder), auf welchen Zweibeiner hocken. Sie werden von Algernon und Rena gefunden und zum Unterschlupf der Streuner gebracht. Jake will Riesenschweif überreden, dass er Sperling nicht töten soll und ist später glücklich, dass dieser es nicht getan hat, als er die Wahrheit von Sperling über Sandginsters Tod erfahren hat. :Auf dem Rückweg überzeugt Jake Riesenschweif, wieder zu seinem Clan zurückzukehren. Gemeinsam mit ihm wandert Jake durchs DonnerClan-Territorium zum Baumgeviert und dann zum WindClan-Territorium. Riesenschweif lädt Jake ein, mitzukommen, aber dieser verneint, da er zu seinem Leben als Hauskätzchen zurück möchte. Er ist ihm dafür dankbar, dass ihm Riesenschweif ein Leben in der Wildnis gezeigt hat, aber er findet, dass es nicht zu ihm passt und umgekehrt passt das Hauskätzchenleben nicht zu Riesenschweif, weshalb er dessen Vorschlag mit ihm zurück zu Jakes Zweibeiner zu gehen, ablehnt. Der Abschied fällt beiden schwer, aber Jake versichert, dass sie immer Freunde bleiben werden. :Später als Riesenstern seine neun Leben bekommt, wird ihm im SternenClan gesagt, dass sein bester Freund Jake Junge kriegt und dass eines dieser Jungen wichtig sein wird. Zudem wird Riesenstern von den Flammen die die Clans schützen, die von Jakes Junge ausgehen, erzählt. Riesenstern sagt, dass er auf alle Junge von Jake achten wird und erkennnt später, als er Feuerstern als Schüler sieht, das dies Jakes Junge ist, da es ähnlich wie Jake einen flammfarbenden Pelz hat, mal ein Hauskätzen gewesen ist, und Jakes Nest nahe dem DonnerClan liegt und dass Feuerstern ein DonnerClan-Kater, ein mutiger, starker begabter und gerechter Kater ist, sowie Jake. Mangas ''Geißels Rache :Quitte schaut auf ein Foto von Jake und murmelt, dass es seltsam sei, dass weder Kurzer noch Ruby oder Strumpf orangefarbenes Fell haben, sie aber trotzdem sein Wesen in ihnen spüren kann. Sonstiges Wissenswertes *Auf der offiziellen Webseite gibt es folgenden Artikel über ihn: A Legacy of Fire - A Look at the Kin of Firestar *Kate gefällt die Idee, dass Riesenstern manchmal das SternenClan-Territorium verlässt, um Jake im "Hauskätzchenhimmel" zu besuchen.Kates Blog Fehler *In Blausterns Prophezeiung wird er einmal als goldgelb beschrieben. *In Riesensterns Rache wird er mehrmals als rot oder hellrot beschrieben. *In Geißels Rache wird er als kupferrot beschrieben. Familie *Gefährtinnen: Muskat,Warriors App Quitte *Töchter: Prinzessin, Luna, Ruby *Söhne: Feuerstern, Filou, Tommy, Geißel, Strumpf *Mutter: Crystal *Vater: Mokka *Brüder: Ferris,' Whiskers' *Enkelinnen: Nele, Laila, Blattsee, Eichhornschweif *Enkel: Wolkenschweif, Zack, Tobi *Urenkelinnen: Distelblatt, Weißflug, Bernsteinmond, Funkenpelz, Löwenzahnjunges *Urenkel: Löwenglut, Häherfeder, Taunase, Schneebusch, Erlenherz, Wacholderjunges *Ururenkelinnen: Taubenflug, Efeusee, Distelschopf, Ampferstreif, Fliegenbart, Punktfell, Blattschatten, Honigfell, Finkenjunges *Ururenkel: Rauchklang, Schnappzahn, Lerchenlied, Flammenjunges, Flickerkit Beziehungen :Folgt Character Art Offizielle Artworks Jake_Manga.png|Jake in Geißels Rache Jake_Manga_TR.png|Jake in Tallstar's Revenge Zitate Quellen en:Jakefi:Jakkefr:Caramelru:Джейкnl:Joris Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Hauskätzchen Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Riesensterns Rache Charaktere Kategorie:Geißels Rache Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Nirgendwo Kategorie:Pinestar's Choice Charaktere